Used To Love Her
by SinisterMarmalade
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic! Humorous death ahead! G'N'R rules!


Story by SinisterMarmalade.  
  
The song "Used To Love Her" is by Guns 'N' Roses. The characters are owned by the creators of Sailor Moon. I own neither.  
  
On with the show.  
  
USED TO LOVE HER  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Haruka ducked behind the couch as a dinner plate flew past her head and continued on to smash against the wall.  
  
"I love you Michi-chan!" Haruka called out with an innocent smile. She immediately ducked again as a crock pot whizzed by.  
  
"You love me!?! HA!" Michiru yelled, flinging a salad bowl. "How could you, Haruka? HOW COULD YOU!?!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Honey love, I was having a nervous breakdown. I didn't even know what I was doing until it was too late," the senshi of Uranus responded, diving under a barrage of soup spoons.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I had to put her  
Six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"YOU STABBED ME TO DEATH!" the acqua haired beauty screamed. At this point she was throwing random objects.  
  
"If it helps, you make a cute poltergeist," Haruka offered. A moment later a frying pan bounced off her arm.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hotaru, keeping low, made her way behind the couch. "Haruka-poppa, I think you should apologize to Michiru-momma," she calmly told her 'father.'  
  
"I'M SO SORRY! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" Haruka pleaded. The spectre stepped through the couch and glowered at her lover.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"How," she asked in a deadpan voice, "Are you going to make this up to me?"   
  
"Well, if you can make yourself solid, we can go upstairs and...," Haruka began. Michiru's eyes widened in rage. Suddenly Hotaru stood between them.  
  
"Please don't hurt Haruka-poppa," she begged, looking up at Michiru with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, I...," the ghost fumbled for words, some of the anger fading.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I knew I'd miss her  
So I had to keep her  
She's buried right in my backyard  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"After all," the little one continued, "when Setsuna-sama gets back from the Caribean in two weeks, she and Usagi-sama can ressurect you."  
  
The wraith looked back at Haruka quizzically. "Why is Setsuna-san in the Caribean?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Haruka laughed nervously. "Heh heh... you see, Michi-chan, I figured that after two thousand years, she needed a break."  
  
"And...," Michiru prodded.  
  
"AndsoIknockedheroutandmailedhertoFiji," Haruka finished.  
  
Michiru thought about this for a moment. "Hai, that's true," she agreed. Then a wicked grin spread across her face.  
  
"So I'm dead for two weeks," she stated, slowly advancing toward Haruka. Hotaru "eeped" and jumped out of the way.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
She bitched so much  
She drove me nuts  
And now I'm happier this way  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Uh huh," responded Haruka with growing anxiety.  
  
"Haruka-chan," Michiru intoned sweetly, "you will wait with me, won't you?" she continued to walk slowly forward, one foot in front of the other.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I'll be right by your side, Michi-chan," the blonde senshi replied, crab-walking backwards.  
  
Michiru stopped in front of Haruka, having backed her into a corner. "So when Setsuna-san gets back from Fiji, she and Usagi-chan can ressurect us both, right?"  
  
"Nani?" exclaimed Haruka.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I had to put her  
Six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Haruka No Baka!" shouted Michiru, whipping out a BAM (Big Anime Mallet) and proceeded to beat her lover to death.  
  
"I'm moving in with Makoto until this blows over," announced Hotaru, heading out the door.  
  
"Don't forget your tooth brush!" Michiru cheerfully called out after her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
